1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to a protective sleeve assembly. More particularly, the subject invention relates to a protective sleeve assembly for thermally insulating its interior.
2. Description of Related Art
Components used in engine compartments are exposed to more extreme heats due to the more efficient engines running at higher revolutions in combination with the close proximity of all the components in the engine compartment due to the downsizing of vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,782, issued to Martucci on Sep. 1, 1992 and assigned to the assignee of the subject invention, discloses a hose assembly having an inner liner surrounded by a non-metallic interwoven fiber which is subsequently coated with a fluorocarbon polymer. The hose assembly effectively resists wear due to friction created between the hose assembly and components found exteriorly thereof. However, this hose assembly is not capable of insulating its interior from extreme heat conditions found near certain components such as the exhaust manifold.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,597, issued to Fritz et al., on Jan. 14, 1964, discloses a jet engine starter fuel hose having an inner lining fabricated from a silicone elastomer surrounded by two layers of helically wound glass fibers. These layers are covered by an uncured elastomeric layer which is, in turn, covered by a reinforcing layer. This hose assembly is designed to have a 290.degree. F. temperature differential between the hose interior and exterior with an exterior temperature of 615.degree. F. This temperature differential is inadequate in current engine compartment designs where temperatures approach the range of 1,000.degree. F., at which temperatures it is not apparent this jet fuel hose assembly can operate. Regardless of whether the materials fabricating the jet fuel hose assembly can withstand such high temperatures, a 290.degree. F. temperature differential at a 1,000.degree. F. is insufficient protection for most components and fluids in the interior of a thermally protective sleeve assembly.